


Dormir à Côté De Moi

by serpentuschordata



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Other, and they were matesprits (oh my god they were matesprits), just absolute fluff, marvus' actual blood color is up to the reader, pure fluff, rated teen for brief mention of The Nudes (tm), that's never mentioned in the story but its my headcanon so i figured id mention it, tyzias is nonbinary and uses she/her pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentuschordata/pseuds/serpentuschordata
Summary: “Just because I say it doesn’t mean I have the willpower to actually apply it.” Tyzias yawned, shrugging nonchalantly and reaching for the paper to no avail.“Then I’ll just have to help you myself, won’t I?”





	Dormir à Côté De Moi

“It’s 3pm.”

“You’re always awake at 3pm, dearest.”

“Fair point. C’mon in.” 

Tyzias gestured, without much flourish, and Marvus entered, the taller troll trying not to trip on the millions of papers, books, and other various items scattered on the floor of the tealblood’s hive. Tyzias immediately went over to a desk in one corner, effortlessly maneuvering around the obstacle course of objects as if she’d done it a million times - which she probably had.

“So do you need a place to crash for the night until you get a place of your own, or do you just want to see me?” she asked, taking a sip from her coffee cup (which lacked actual coffee, and was rather filled with who-knows-how-old water) and sifting through a few papers.

“A little of both, a little of both.” Marvus smirked, picking up papers as he made his way over to her desk. “Besides, I need a break from the show every once in a while.” he winked "Can't pretend all the time, even if the rush is exhilarating".

“Tell me about it.” Tyzias leaned back, propping her legs up against the desk and looking up at the other with an understanding half-smile. While Tyzias had her qualms with Marvus’ methods - pretending to be a purpleblood to avoid the repercussions of his true nature - she could certainly see where he was coming from. Using a higher-up position to your advantage was something she wasn’t unfamiliar with, and while her goals weren’t all for his sake, he certainly was part of her motivations when it came to these things - if only partially. 

Injustice may be painful, but having it dealt to someone you care about certainly makes it a whole ‘nother level of shitty - especially if said person also happens to be your matesprit.

“How long has it been since you’ve slept, hm?” Marvus asked with a hint of amusement, leaning down to put his arms around Tyzias and giving the top of her head a quick kiss. “Make any new personal records?”

“Haven’t been keeping track, if we’re being honest.” she replied, letting him rest his head on her shoulder as she leaned forwards to start scrolling through some articles, scribbling notes down on a paper every few seconds as she did so. “I need to get a lot of this stuff done soon, plus some personal projects, not to mention I gotta figure out where I put that fucking--”

“This?” Marvus grabbed a paper from the pile he’d gathered earlier with a smirk. “You’d mentioned it a while back, I’d wager it’s probably needed soon.”

“You’d wager right.” She nodded, taking the paper and filing it into a folder on the other side of her desk. “Now, as much as I love having my own personal assistant, I really need to work. You can crash on the loungeplank if you want to, but I gotta finish this shit by tomorrow if I don’t wanna be behind.”

“Oh, come on now.” Marvus teased, grabbing the paper she was currently scrawling away on and playfully holding it behind his back. “You yourself said one can’t push themselves all the time, but I have yet to see you put your own advice into practice!” 

“Just because I say it doesn’t mean I have the willpower to actually apply it.” Tyzias yawned, shrugging nonchalantly and reaching for the paper to no avail. 

“Then I’ll just have to help you myself, won’t I?” Marvus chuckled, lifting the shorter and stockier troll out of her chair, causing her to laugh despite herself at her matesprit’s antics. Turning to an imaginary audience, he announced; “Watch and be amazed as the marvelous Marvus performs a most amazing and never-before-seen feat - assisting the terrifically tenacious Tyzias in taking a much-deserved break!” 

“And just how are you going to do that, hm?” Tyzias smiled lazily, letting him spin her around dramatically before tossing her over to the couch, the numerous papers piled on top of it cushioning the landing. 

“Ta-da! And a perfect landing too, I might add.” Marvus smirked, giving his hair a showy flip and shoving a pile of papers off the couch before sitting down beside her. 

“Yep.” Tyzias agreed, leaning against him and yawning. “And before you ask,” she chuckled as she noticed his playful smile widening, “yes, I did get those pictures you sent me.”

“Impressive, hm?” he raised an eyebrow at her, a telling expression on his face, causing her to laugh once more.

“Impressive how you went through all the effort to paint your grubscars purple so that you didn’t get fucking culled.” she retorted jokingly, leaning in and giving him a little kiss. 

“So that neither of us would be, sweetness.” Marvus returned with a kiss of his own, letting her snuggle into him with another yawn. “I’m sure you’d understand, yes?”

“Of course I do.” she murmured, slowly drifting off as she nuzzled her head into him and attempting a sleepy kiss that ended up landing more on his neck than his cheek. “So, did the ‘marvelous Marvus’ decide to go and try to put a sleeping spell on me?” she joked. “I’m three ways from actually passing out and I still gotta do that fucking paper.”

“Well, although I would love to take credit for such a feat, I’m afraid it’s simply the fact that you’ve worked yourself to exhaustion.” he replied, stroking her short mess of hair idly as she closed her eyes. 

“Well, if you insist,” she yawned, lifting her head to look at him warmly, “you handsome dork. If I wasn’t so tired, I woulda...” 

But before she could finish her sentence, she was out for the count, still curled up with Marvus on the couch, snoring softly. He pulled her a bit closer, adjusting to lie next to her on the couch and gently taking her glasses off to put them on the smaller desk next to it. Softly, he gave her forehead one more small kiss, before closing his eyes and drifting off right beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> notes bc i forgot to add them:
> 
> honestly this all started with me listening to "lullaby" by snail's house and then it just turned from an idea in my head into a full-on fic and a ship to go with it. hopefully people like it !
> 
> 11 / 16 / 18:  
> rereading this is so surreal after marvus' route got released omg  
> i dont really ship him flush w/tyzias anymore and this seems pretty ooc now that we know what marvus is like but im still 110% down for pale marvias


End file.
